The Ishbalan Hamster
by Ashkenazi
Summary: An awkward story about the time Mr. Scar got turned into something small and cute, BUT CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS. I'll update this soon. Isn't Scar small and cute as he was though?
1. The Hamster From Ishbal

An awkward story about the time Mr. Scar got turned into (0-0) something pathetic, BUT CAN STILL... never mind  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Just my strange way of freakin' people out...LOL... I had hamsters though  
**Important Author's Note: SHUT it... I don't want to hear any, 'Oh, Kuro, you are so sensitive!' crap, please. I take that back, I AM sappy... I have three other stories here, that I HAVEN'T uploaded, and thought about it, but didn't because they were so... so... sappy! No flamers, please, dear Ishbala... I Have NO clue where I got this idea... it just popped in my head. If you don't like seeing Scar as a hamster, or if you don't like reading strange stuff, get out, I'm sick of people reading 100 chapters and saying they don't like it! (oo)  
****Warning: Contains fluff. Get it? Hamster fluff? You don't get it... Oi, my jokes suck... And swears, and gore in later chapters... yeah, I'm makin' Scar a hero as a little Hammy. :-)**

"Spoken"  
'Quoted'  
_Thought  
_EMPHASIZED

* * *

**The hamster from Ishbal:  
****Beware of cats and dogs...**

Scar stares at the transmutation circle on the wall. "Alfonse Elric, do you really think this will work?" Scar asks. Al nods. "SURE! Of course it'll work you silly... just go and put your hand on it..." Al said, with a creepy smile on his face. Scar, his face distorted with disturbedness, walks up to the wall engraving, and puts his hand up to it, "Sure it's going to work?" Scar asks expressionlessly. Al nods again. "Ya! It will, I swear..." he said, putting his hand to his heart. Scar shrugs,_ What's the worst that can happen?_ he asks himself. Al smiles, _He's really gonna do it... Don't worry Mr. Scar, something's gonna happen alright..._ he thought with a sinister grin. Scar taps it, and a yellow light comsumes Scar.

"What the hell!" Scar shouts. "Alfonse! Help me!" he cries. Al shakes his head. "No Scar... it's too late now..." he said evilly. Scar feels his legs and arms shrink. _Why Alfonse? What did I do? What the hell is happening to me? What is wrong with you? What did I do to you to make you do this... to me? _Scar thought to himself. Then, just as quickly as the transmutation started, it all came to an end. Scar lies on the ground. Unconcious. Alfonse walks over to the tiny body on the floor. He picks it up. "You are sooo cute Mr. Scar! I just love hamsters! Especially ones from Ishbal!" he cried happily. Al walks home.

At His House-----

Alfonse tries his best not to get spotted by Edward. "AL! I SAID NO MORE PETS!" he shouts in Al's face. Al's eyes widen innocently. "B-b-but niisaaan! I found him on the street! He was dying, and I helped him!" he said. Ed shakes his head. "Okay Al, you can keep him UNTIL he heals... let me take a look, what is that, a gerbil?" he asks. Al smacks him with his free hand. "NO! Dummy, it's a hamster... I got him because look at his little arm..." Al says, holding Scar's little arm up to Ed. "Hehe, that reminds me of somebody I know... hey, look at his face! He's got white fur there shaped like an X... and his bottom is black with white stripes... and... Al... what did you do?" Edward asks.

Al turns away. "NOthing! How could you accuse me of anything brother? Don't you trust me?" Al asks. "I do, but this hamster reminds me of Scar... a lot. His fur looks like Scar's clothes... and the stripes on his arm looks like Scar's tattoo..." Ed said quietly. Then Scar wakes up._ Oi... what the heck hapened? Wait, Alfonse and Edward are giants! What hap... oh, I remember, ALFONSE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! Idiot turned me into a hamster..._ Scar whined in his tiny hamster mind. Ed points at him. "Al, you turned Scar into a hamster, didn't you?" he asks. Al nods. "But... Is that bad?" he asks stupidly.

"Uhh, OF COURSE it's BAD! Alfonse..." he said, rubbing his temples._ Ya gotta admit, Scar is really cute as a hamster... Wait! What am I thinking! He's the guy that's been wanting to kill me for months on end!_ he thought, biting his tongue. Al waves Scar in Ed's face. "Isn't he cuuute? Look brother! C'mon, you know you think he's cute like this," Al said. Ed nods, "Right, he is, but not Scar. Tomorrow, you change him back. I say tomorrow, cuz Scar's actually gonna look up at me now!" he said happily, pointing a finger at Scar's mouth. Scar's eyes twitch. _Come on, move that finger of yours a little closer..._ Scar thought.

Ed does so... and Scar bites down on Ed's finger, HARD. "Owwieeeee! He better not have rabies! Stupid rat!" he shouts. Scar sticks his tongue out at him. "I don't have RABIES!" Scar shouts. Ed and Al both stare at the little mouse. "Did he...?" Ed started. Al nods, "It sounded like Scar..." "IT WAS ME YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU ALFONSE ELRIC! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Scar screams at the top of his tiny hamster lungs. Ed stares. He says, "He's even cuter when he's mad!" Scar jumps off of Al's hand and runs up Ed's leg. He climbs up to Ed's face, grabbing his hair and their eyes meet. His blood-crimson eyes meet Ed's amber eyes.

"Edward Elric, even if I am 'cute', I KNOW I can still transmute something to kill you... and as for you AL... I hate you!" he shouts. Scar's little arm glows red. "Take this..." he says, Hamster punching Ed in the nose. Edward bursts out laughing. "Hah! That didn't hurt a single bit! Here Al, find a cage to put him in." Ed hands Al Scar. Scar glares at Ed. "A cage Alfonse?" he whines. "Yeah! What if something happens to you? If you ran away, who would re-transmute you?" he asked. Scar nods, "Good point." Al continues up the stairs. They reach Al's room. "You really don't hate me, do you Scar?" he asks. Scar shakes his head, "No, I guess not... just stop calling me cute..." he says.

Al nods, "Oookay, I'll try not to..." he said, as he set Scar on his bed, and got up and brought a box. Scar points at it, "What's that for?" he asks. Al gives him a look, "Silly, it's your cage, we don't have a real one, so all we had was a box, I hope it isn't too umcomfortable." Scar nudges the box with his nose. A moment of silence fills the air as Scar continues to inspect the box. "Scar?" he asks. Scar looks at him, "What is it Alfonse?" he asks. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry..." he said quietly. Scar nods his head and crawls next to Al. "It's okay... I'm just gonna take a nap..." he said, falling asleep and curling into a little ball.

Next Morning-----

Scar rubs his eyes, He looks around, nothing but brown cardboard. "Still a hamster I guess..." he said, crawling to a wall and biting through it. He stops. "Damn it, that is repulsive, hamsters actually have to CHEW their way out of their messes?" he asks himself. He tries to stand on his hind legs, but falls. He falls on his butt and notices a strange feeling. He looks between his legs. "That CANNOT be what I think it is... is that a tail?" he asks, looking at his short stump of a tail. "Can I shake it like a dog tail?" he wonders, trying to shake his tail. Nothing. "ALFONSE FRABBIT DAG NO GOMMAT GET ME OUTTA THIS STUPID FRUTEN CRATIN MATEN BOX BEFORE I CRAGGIN HERJA WRING YOUR NECK!" he screams. "I'm stuck in a box and I have a stubby tail that won't move! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he cries.

Nothing. He sits on his butt. Or what ever it is that he's stuck with, and ponders over his predicament. "How. Did. I. Get. Myself. Into. THIS. SHIIIIT!" he shouts, until an angry Edward looks into the box. "Be quiet Scar. Don't make me take you to the vet to get you fixed," he threatened. Scar quiets down, and looks at his paws. Hey, at least he had thumbs... good thing Alfonse didn't turn him into a cat or a dog. Thumbs! "Edward, get me out of this miserable box," he commanded. Ed shakes his head. "NO! I'm not helping you, you're a killer..." he said roughly. Scar frowns. _I really don't want to do anything with words right now..._ Little Scar sighs.

"Shrimp..." Scar says with an arrogant hamster smile. "WHO YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPE?" Ed screams. Ed puts on a sinister smile. "I know what you hate being called... CUTIE-PIE..." he said with pride. Little Scar is made angry, and his ears are steaming. "WHAT! Don't call me cute!" he cries. With veins standing out on his face, it looks like he's going to have a seizure. "EDWARD ELRIC... I am going to kill your head, then I will break your face... then I'll... do something with you... ... ... that I WOULD do if I were human..." he said huskily. Ed laughs in Scar's face. "Hah! TRY IT!" he demands. Scar jumps onto Ed's face and attaches himself to him.

* * *

Author's notes 

Leeme alone... Anyway, review this. Poor Scar, I hate torturing my favorite character like that. LOL. Did you like it?If you don't, ConCrit is nice, DON'T FLAME! I will requote:

**No flamers, please, dear Ishbala... I Have NO clue where I got this idea... it just popped in my head. If you don't like seeing Scar as a hamster, or if you don't like reading strange stuff, get out, I'm sick of people reading 100 chapters and saying they don't like it! (oo)**

Ahh, the power of Copy-and-Paste... Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, so what happened to... nevermind. Oooooiii! Now I have to go find MY Oniisan. Where is he, by the way? MIKE! GET OVER HERE!

Kuro


	2. The Hamunculi

**Updated: I finally got some reviews! I'm so happy now! I will update NOW.  
****Disclaimer: NOPE! Not mine! But I think I'm one of the first few to make Scar turn into a hamster.  
****Warnings: More hamster fluffiness. Cuteness. Scar-as-a-hamsterness. Blood. Swears... sorry! HAMunculi.  
****Author Notes: Remember, and listen well. I AM A MAN! He's... never mind, I'll feel awkward (WETAWDED) if I said it.  
****ON WITH THE UP-DATE!

* * *

**

**Hamster attack!  
****Scar's new fluffy enemies...**

**Previously-----**

**"Shrimp..." Scar says with an arrogant hamster smile. "WHO YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPE?" Ed screams. Ed puts on a sinister smile. "I know what you hate being called... CUTIE-PIE..." he said with pride. Little Scar is made angry, and his ears are steaming. "WHAT! Don't call me cute!" he cries. With veins standing out on his face, it looks like he's going to have a seizure. "EDWARD ELRIC... I am going to kill your head, then I will break your face... then I'll... do something with you... ... ... that I WOULD do if I were human..." he said huskily. Ed laughs in Scar's face. "Hah! TRY IT!" he demands. Scar jumps onto Ed's face and attaches himself to him.**

**Present-----**

**Scar jumps onto Ed's nose, "Aaagh! Get off my face Scar!" Edward cried, trying to pry Little Scar off his nose. "NO! NOBODY CALLS ME CUTE AND LIVES!" he shouts, biting Ed's nose. "Aaaaaack! Get him off ALFONSE! HE BIT MY NOSE!" he screamed, trying to pull Scar's hamster teeth out of him. Al comes in running. He bursts out laughing. "Hah! That is hilarious Brother! Okay Scar, come on, get off," Al sweet talked. Scar removes his teeth. "HE CALLED ME FRIGGIN DAGGIT NABIT SAFIT WHAT I GORJY FURPLE NORKY HATE BEING CALLED!" Scar exploded, not sounding like a squeek. Ed touches his bleeding nose. "Ow. But it ain't my fault you're so irrestably CUTE!" Ed wailed in Scar's face.**

**Scar's eye twitches. "WHO YOU CALLIN' SUCH A CUTE MOUSE THAT WHENEVER HE'S IGNORED, A LITTLE GIRL COMES TO PAT ME ON THE HEAD THEN TAKE ME HOME AND LOCK ME IN HER CAGE AND HUG ME TO DEATH ALL THE TIME!" he exploded again. Edward backs away, "Whoa, the CUTE little Scar is gettin' outta control... we should fix that!" Ed grinned evilly. Scar sticks his tongue out at him. "I hate you EDWARD ELRIC! I hope you get slapped by an oar..." he said. Ed smiles, "At least I can HOLD an oar." Alfonse takes Scar away, "Ed, be nice. It seems like Mr. Scar is in a bad mood..." Scar looks up at Al, "YEAH! YOU BET I'M IN A BAD MOOD! I was turned into a rat, and everybody calls me cute!" he cried, holding his little hamster ears down. Al strokes Scar's head.**

**"Aww, poor Scar. SEE WHAT YOU DID BROTHER?" Al cried, punching Ed in the shoulder. Ed laughs, "I'm sorry Al. I'm sorry Scar. I just feel happy that I get to pick on you for being short, instead of the other way around." Scar frowns. "Don't talk to me, I hate you, you jerk," he whined. Ed frowns, and walks out of the room. "Al? Can you return me to normal now? PLEASE?" he begged on Al's hand. Al nods. "Yeah, I can but, it will take a few more hours... to get the circle ready, and to re-adjust your body..." he explained. Scar pouts, "But I want to be a human NOW! Please Alfonse, I miss standing up when I pee, I miss the phone, I MISS BEING TALLER THAN ED!" Scar wailed, crying. Al sticks his finger under Scar's chin, and strokes it.**

**"Aahh... that is NICE Al, where'd you learn to do that?" Scar asked, dozing off. Al laughs, "I learned a few years back, I had a hamster before, and he always calmed down when I did this, so I did this to you to calm you down," Al said. Scar shuts his eyes, "Okay, but it's making me tired..." he said, falling asleep. "How cute! I didn't know Scar could be so adorable as a hamster!" he said to himself, picking up the Little Scar. "I got you a new cage too," he said, putting him in the newer, larger cage.**

**That night-----**

**Scar stares outside his cage. "He tricked me," he said sadly. He stands up, or stands up to the best of his ability and crawls over to the side of the cage. "Nothing more than a cage. I wish I could turn Al and Ed into hamsters too... wait! I can turn them into hamsters! I remember the array Alfonse made, so I'll copy that, and transmute them both..." he said to himself. Then another thought comes to mind, "But how am I supposed to do that? Hmm..." he said, sitting on his bum. He strokes his chin with his paw, "Hmm, I got it! I'll get some other fellow hamsters to help me! Now, to get out of this wretched contraption..." he said, beginning to chew on the cage bars. He stops, and looks at the bar and spits.**

**"Agh! That was disgusting..." he said, kicking the bar. He holds his foot, "Ow! That... EEErrgh! I hate you ALFONSE!" he screamed. The light turns on. Alfonse, "Scar? Was that you?" Scar frowns and nods, "Yeah, it WAS me. I hate you, let me out of this prison! I don't deserve to be here!" he wailed, running around in circles. Al face-faults, "Scar, if you want I'll leave the door open," Al said, opening the cage door. Scar stands on his feet, "YES! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" he shouted, as he darted out of the cage. Al just stared as the furry ball of speediness zoomed out of the room. Al scratches his head, "Geez, I hope he doesn't get hurt... or get stepped on," he sits on the couch. He sighs, and closes his eyes.**

**Outside in some desolate field-----**

**Scar scurried outside, and ran under the some grass. "It isn't so dark when you have NIGHT VISION:1: Now to go find some other hamsters..." he said, scurrying again. He sniffs inder a rock, and under more grass, but finds nothing. He curls up in a little ball and pouts, "I hate this, why does all the bad stuff have to happen to me?" A crash is heard, and theme music starts playing. The kind of music that plays when a fight is gonna start. Yeah. Scar looks over his shoulder, and two evil looking hamsters are sitting there, staring. One was really fat, the other had long nails. "Whoa, these guys look familiar..." he said to himself. "Can you speak?" he asked, then one of them nodded. "Hmm, we can, what's it to you Scarred-Ham?" asked the female hamster.**

**"She seems so familiar... why does she remind me of..." he gasps as another possibility hits him. The fat hamster speaks up, "Ohh, Can I eat him now?" he asked the female. She shakes her head, "Hm, no, we still need to know WHY he can speak the human language like us, to find out if he is what we are," she said. Scar shakes his head, "Are you... humonculi?" he asked, pointing at them. The female nods, "We were made from failed attempts of bringing a real hamster body back from the dead, maybe you can ask your owner... to know why we are like this," she said, extending her nails. The moon made her fur seem like black diamonds. "So how about it Scarred-Ham? Want to fight with us?" she asked, walking on her hind legs towards Scar. :2:**

**Scar tries to stand on his, but only succeeds in falling back onto his butt. "You can't stand up can you? Guess you aren't another Hamunculi," she said, retracting her claws and taking Scar's chin. Hamunculi is Humonculi, but with Hamsters by the way. Scar frowns, "What do you want from me?" he asked, looking away disgustedly. She smiles, "I want an array... so I can become a human," she said, looking at the ground. Scar looks at her, "You... you remind me of the humonculus Lust. Is that your name too?" he asked. She nods, "Sure, if you want to call me that. The fat one over there is Gluttony..." she said, pointing at the fat hamster. Scar nods, "So, how many more of you are there?" he asked, as Lust helped him to his feet. She sighs, "There are seven of us in total. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth. All of us want to become humans..." she said.**

**Scar scratches his head, "Join the club, I USED to be human, but my friend turned me into a hamster... so I want to turn back," he said, looking at his tattooed hamster arm. Lust laughs, "You used to be human? Really, what was it like?" she asked. Scar nods, "It was better than being a rat anyday. But I guess it's okay being a hamster, I can hide almost anywhere. But when I was human I could pee whilst standing," he said. Lust face-faults, "Pee standing up? Were you a male? I saw in some books," she said. Scar nods. Gluttony walks up to them, with a stupid grin on his face, "Oooh, Lusty! Can I eat him now?" he asked, with his big mouth watering. Scar and Lust frown, "No Gluttony, Scarred-Ham can help us become human, so you don't want to eat him," Lust said.**

**Gluttony scratches his head, "Aw, but he looks tasty like those Ishbalan corpses we find floating sown the river..." he started, but was cut off when Scar grabbed him by the neck. "What? Ishbalan corpses! WHERE?" he demanded. Lust pulls Scar back, "Hold it Scarred-Ham, were you from Ishbal? We can lead you to the river. The other Hamunculi will be there, they caused it, we came here to get help..." she said. Scar looks at her. "For me, getting to normal can wait, I'm going to kick all their asses," he said, scurrying off into the darkness. Lust and Gluttony follow. "Scarred-Ham? Where are you going? That's the wrong way!" she exclaimed. Scar stops and turns around and dashes in the other direction, "NOW I'm going to kick their asses!" he shouted, reaching top hamster speed.**

**Scar doesn't stop until he smells rotting body, and sniffs the air for hamsters. "I know you're out here! COME FIGHT ME!" he shouted, as birds were scared out of the trees. A small noise, and Scar activates his arm, "DIE!" he screamed, blowing off a large grasshopper's head. He frowns, "Nobody here?" he asked himself. Then another noise is heard, and Scar punches the ground and sends rocks flying around him. "Agh! Not this idiot!" shouted a voice. As the dust settles, Scar sees another hamster with long green hair on his head, and pale fur. "Who are you? Are you a hamunculus?" Scar asked. The hamster nods, "That is for me to know and you to find out!" he said, sending a kick at Scar, but Scar dodges. Scar jumps away from the psycopathic hamster, and hides behind a large blade of grass. Then the unexpected happens. The hamster... became a snake.**

**The snake slashes the grss down with its tail and wraps itself around Scar's tiny body. Scar chokes out his words, "You're... Envy?" he asked, and the snake hissed, "Yessss, I am Envy, what'ssss it to you?" he asked, throwing Scar against a tree. Envy then turns into a hawk, and flies at Scar, with an evil grin on his face. Scar jumps oout of the way, but not without losing a few hairs. Envy flaps his wings at Scar, blowing him away. "Ugh, NO!" Scar cried as he fell into the cold river water. Envy turns into a rabbit and smiles as Scar is carried by the strong current. He tries to swim, but his arms are too short._ Hamsters can't swim..._ he thought to himself as the river consumed him whole. Envy laughs insanely, "Don't worry! There's a waterfall ahead!" he shouted, still laughing. Scar looks up. _I'm really gonna die like this? What did I do Ishbala? Why do I deserve this? Is this my punishment for killing so many innocent people?_ were his last thoughts.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**

**Nice story right? Please don't flame, Scar won't die, he'll be okay. So review pwease!  
****Now with these things...  
****1. Hamsters DO have nightvision, which is why they are nocturnal.  
****2. HAMunculi can stand upright better than Scar because they have 100 balance, but Scar will be able to stand like them next chapter.**

**Will you review? PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!  
****Kuro...**


	3. Redigo Terra

**UPDATED AGAIN!  
****Warnings: Besides last Chapter's? None.  
****Disclaimer: Not the original Humonculi, but the HAMunculi were my original idea I guess. :shrugs and types story: But I used to own a hamster that LOOKED like Scar-Ham-Chan... Oi.

* * *

**

**Shadow of the slothy hamunculi:  
****Thus begins a new ending...**

**Scar floats unconciously to shore. A shadow looms above his sleeping state. The shadow consumes him. He awakens under a farely large mug, "Where the hell am I?" he asked, as he looked at his paws. A small noise, and Scar's attention is directed to what appeared to be yet another hamster. "Who are YOU?" Scar demanded, hopping off the little bed, and crawling up to the other. Female. "I am Sloth... and you are? You aren't a hamunculus, so will you tell me who or what you are?" she asked, standing on her hind legs. Scar frowns, "How can you do that? Stand? I can't do it as good as the others can, is it something about being a hamunculus that strengthens you?" he asked curiously, his gaze shifty. She smiles lazily, "You could say that. We have no strength limits, our power is always at its maximum, so we never run out of energy," she said, helping Scar stand on his hind legs. :1:**

**She shrugs, "But who knows, maybe you can get more muscle on those scrawny legs of yours. Maybe then you can stand up better," she said, pointing at his calves. Scar looks at the hole in the mug, "This, is a pretty big mug," he said smiling his cute button hamster smile. Sloth laughs lightly, "Yes, it is. We should get started," she said, pulling Scar by his wrist. He follows her. "Where are we going?" he asked as they stopped outside. "I am going to train your legs so you can run faster. You can't beat Envy and Pride with legs like yours," she explained. Scar's eyes widen, "How did you know I fought Envy?" he asked with his mouth agape. Sloth smiles boredly again, "Intuition. Well anyway, strap these on," she holds out two hamster leg sized stones. Scar takes them but he drops them on the ground. Sloth face-faults. "Oh sorry," Scar mumbled.**

**He sits on his bum and pulls them on. He stands up and looks at them, "They look like boots made of stone," he said, trying to lift one up, but couldn't. "Try to catch me," Sloth said, taking a step away from Scar. He takes a step closer. "I caught up," he said. Sloth smiles, and takes three steps this time. Scar takes three steps. "I think you're ready for something a bit harder," she said, as her left paw turned into a shadow. The shadow darts at Scar's face and knocks him flat on his butt. "Ow! That hurt!" he whined, rubbing his cheek. Sloth frowns, "Come on. I know you can do better than that. Scar." Scar looks up at her, "How did you know I was called Scar?" he asked, as Sloth lifted him. "A wild guess I suppose, now dodge this one!" she warned, sending more shadow at Scar. He dodges, but barely. "See? I dodged it," he bragged, stroking his whiskers. :2:**

**Another shadow smacks him in the back of the head, "Fool. Don't get over confident. If you do, you'll get caught up in yourself and forget about the fight and then you'll lose," she said calmly, as she yawned. "Okay! Then try it again, I'l be ready," he said, putting his hamster body in an attack stance. Sloth smiles, and attacks again. Scar jumps out of the way, and lands on his hind legs._ I hope this doesn't take too long, I really need to find Envy and kick his ass..._ he thought as he dodged another shadow. Sloth returns her limb to normal, and yawns. "That'll be enough for today," she said, walking back into the mug. Scar smiles. "Can I keep these?" he asked. "Yeah sure. You're done with training by the way, so just practice for one week, and you'll be doing Redigo Terra on water," she said. Scar walks inside, "Redigo Terra? I know Terra, it's latin for Earth. What's the Redigo?" he asked.**

**Sloth sits on a hamster sized couch, "Redigo Terra is a technique used by humans, as well as any animal that stands on its hind legs. It is translated to as Reduced Earth." :3: Scar gasps, "Is that when... when something moves fast enough to tear the sand off of the Earth?" he asked. Sloth nods, "It is the technique that is said to remove deserts from the earth. I think you have the potential to master is, no one ever has," she said, looking at Scar. Scar stands with his mouth open, "I can? Me? Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief. Sloth nods and yawns, "I am sure you can, besides, you're Ishbalan, you were a man. Used to be human, but your friend turned you into this... the tattoo on your arm can destroy things, THAT'S what can help you. The transmutation circle on your arm," she stated. Scar looks at his arm. "My arm?" he asked quietly. Sloth says, "Yes, I also know it's your older brother's. I also knwo your name," she said quickly. Scar looks at her.**

**"You know my name? What is it? I want to know please!" he cried, wrapping his arms around Sloth's leg. She frowns, "If you want to know, let go first. Now," she said. He obeys and stands up. "Your name... is" CRASH! They run outside, and see a wolf. A wolf with green hair on its head and pale fur. "I found you!" he said, swiping his paws at Sloth and Scar. Scar takes Sloth in his arms and hides her under a tree root, "Stay here, I'l fight him," he said, running outside. He faced Envy. Their eyes lock. "Envy!" he growled, jumping on his head and pulling the ears. "Aaah! Let go RODENT!" he screamed, taking a swipe at Scar, sending him crashing into a tree. He falls to the ground bloody and battered. He clenches his fist, and slams it against the tree, sending splinters flying at Envy. Envy turns into a lion...**

**In the swamp-----**

**Yet another Hamunculus waited patiently for his other PETS to return. "Sir? About Scar," Lust started. Pride waves her away, "No, forget him, but don't kill him. Bring him to me and don't harm him. Gluttony? You understand?" he asked, poking Gluttony in the fat gut. "I won't," he sighed, walking out of the cave. Lust looks at Pride, "But, what will you do with him? And what about what we wanted to get? He has the tattoo on his arm, we could use that to get what we need to become humans," she said. Pride smiles, "We'll take care of him Lust, no worries." And with that, Lust follows Gluttony. "Take my advice Lust... the Blood Sphere... is but a myth..." he whispered. :4:**

**Back at the river-----**

**Envy transforms into a lion, and snatches Scar into his mouth. Sloth runs out, "NO! Aushurcron!" she cried, turning her arms into shadows. She sends them into the trees, and they follow Envy as he speeds through the forest. Scar lays limp in Envy's teeth, helpless. The shadow does not catch up to him, and it disipates, and returns to Sloth. She drops to her knees, "NO! AUSHURCRON!" she cried. Scar's mind goes blank as Envy approaches the cave where Pride and the others are. He drops him on the ground, where Pride can see. Pride nods, "Yes, good work Envy... it's only a matter of time," he said with an evil grin. Lust spies on the two, "No, Scarred-Ham, what are you doing here?" she asked.**

**in Scar's room-----**

**Scar wakes up. "Ugh, I feel like a bag of shit," he muttered as he sat upright. His boots were still on. Lust sits next to him, "Scarred-Ham? Why did you choose to fight Envy? Well what even, I'm going to help you out of here..." she said, pulling Scar by the paw. "Wait! You're one of them, why would you want to help me? He's your leader," he said. Lust frowns, "No, he wants... this THING, to help him take over the world, and the Different Dimension. I want it, to become human, so do you. Why don't we work together?" she offered. Scar nods hesitantly, and Lust helps him up. "WHAT are you wearing?" she asked, pointing at Scar's stone boots. "They're going to help me get stronger," he said shyly, turning red. Lust frowns, "Really? Let me do this," she said, as she clapped her paws together.**

**She sets her paws to my legs and they glow purple. "What the hell?" I asked myself as the mucles expanded a little bit. "There you go, that should help a lot," she said, as I stood up on my hind legs. I start to prance around, "Yes! I can RUN NOW! Yes!" I shouted. Lust opens a door and walks outside. I follow, "Lust? Where you going?" I ask. She faces me, "To stop Envy. He's the one who turned you into what you are now, and he's still the same one. He changed into Al just as he transmuted you, and stayed in that form long enough to make you leave, so you came out here. He followed you. He was never really Alfonse, that explains enough? How he wasn't acting like himself?" she asked, as Scar stared at her wide eyed. "Al? That wasn't Al but Envy? I'LL KILL ENVY!" I roared, storming outside into the rain.**

**But little did I know, Envy had found me again. I bump into a large cat, and it hisses. "Hi, Scar," it said, clawing at me, but I dodge as soon as it attacks, and I run up a tree. Envy launches himself up into the tree, and pounces on me. "Get off! You... FILTH!" I cried. he growls and knocks me down, "You BAStard! I'll murder you for saying that!" he screeched, turning into a falcon. Luckily... I had a plan. I would try the Redigo Terra, and defeat Envy with such speed, he CAN'T see me. He zooms in quickly, coming closer every second. Am I afraid? You bet I am. I'll be the first to use this technique. I'm going to take Envy's speed to MY advantage and face him directly, with my Cursed Arm, and defeat him. I wait until he's about five meters away, and I dash towards him, preparing my arm for one final attack...**

**TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

I'm such a heal. ****Oi, that was short! Remind me to update more of this, the suspense is even killing me!  
****Okay, these now:**

**1. Hamunculi don't get tired obviously.  
****2. Yes, hamsters have whiskers.  
****3. Compare Redigo Terra to Rurouni Kenshin's Shukuchi. Same thing, but mine can be done ANYWHERE!  
****4. The Blood Sphere right, about that. It's a red marble compared to us, but an instrument of destruction for them. Compare that to the Phil. Stone and the Dragon Balls mixed together. It's THAT powerful.**

**BUY!  
****Will you review?**


End file.
